


И куда возвращаться?

by NettleKey1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettleKey1/pseuds/NettleKey1
Summary: Мне места на свете нет. Я почти что сдалась и дала тебе тот ответ.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	И куда возвращаться?

И куда возвращаться? Мне места на свете нет.  
Я почти что сдалась и дала тебе тот ответ.  
Я почти ощутила тепло руки.  
Почему отказался со мной идти?

И как дальше быть? Ощущая нить,  
Силе не позволяю тебе открыть  
Дверь в меня, я ведь слишком в душе хрупка.  
Как снежинка растаю в твоих руках.

Я устала сражаться, нет больше сил.  
Я все помню дословно, что говорил  
Ты о Силе, о Свете и Тьме, что внутри.  
Мы как в клетках с тобой у сторон взаперти.

Только завтра мы снова продолжим бой.  
Я совсем не уверена, что с тобой  
Я готова сражаться на жизнь и смерть.  
И предательский голос звучит в груди:  
"Кайло Рен, это больно, во Тьме сгореть,  
Разрушая все на своем пути?"


End file.
